The Video Game Travelers: High School Days
by Twilight Blade X
Summary: This will be the sequel to: The Video Game Travelers: Until We Meet Again. I hope everyone enjoys this new story. I will start the first chapter soon. First chapter: 9/5/12! Second chapter! 9/8/12. 9/12/12 new chapter! 9/20/12 NEw chapter! 10/7/12: new chapter! Chapter up: 10/28/12 12/31/12: NEw Chapter!
1. Skit: High School Days!

Skit: The Video Game Travelers: High School Days!

Angelo: Hello everyone. Just posting a skit for the new sequel I'm writing. Well there's nothing much in this skit, so um... well happy back to school, I guess?

Well I'm happy, since I can go back to school and not watch t.v. all day. Besides, High school is important. So Happy back to School!

Well bye, until September the Seventh! BYE!


	2. Skit: Orientation

Skit: Orientation

Angelo: Hello everyone! I just finished my orientation. It turns out I go to school on the fourth. I some of the staff and their... electives?

Anyway, there was drama, digital- something(can't remember), and other stuff. I found someone's folder(which everyone gets) with their emergency card.

So I took so I can find the person, who it belonged to. And after all looking at the stuff, the staff were teaching this year(which they showed demos).

I found the person who lost her folder, and gave it to her(since I'm nice like that). In the end, I went home. I hope you all enjoyed your summer!


	3. Skit: High School!

Skit: High School!

Angelo: Hello everyone! Tomorrow's high school. I wish good luck to you future students and and other students as well. Bye for now!


	4. Skit: First Day!

Skit: First Day!

Angelo: *Sleepy voice*, hello everyone! I just got out of high school today. And for those are wondering, I go to Luther Berbank. I can see why high school is difficult.

But the the hours are so loonnngggg. It about 4:40 p.m., right now. I won 't be able to make long stories now. Very sad indeed. Oh well... that is the price for education.

*Smirks*, but hey... at least I'm going to school now. It was quiet boring over my house and slight drama.

Anyways... I will try to post up the first chapter tomorrow, or so. But first, I have to make the prologue. Well everyone... wish me luck!


	5. Prolouge

Author's note: I don't own any of the characters, except for my oc's. I don't own anything, except for my original stuff: like, lyrics, designs, custom Keyblades, etc.

Chapter: Prologue

Angelo got ready for high school. He waited until the bus came. It became very late, but soon it came.

Angelo said goodbye to his grandmother and walked towards the bus and got on. On the bus, he sat on the second row seat, on the left.

But when he buckled up and looked to his left. He saw someone familiar. It was a Asian(Chinese) kid, with a familiar orange sweater.

Angelo began to look at him suspiciously. (isn't that... Richard?) He convinced himself it was Richard.

Angelo then got a piece of paper and a mechanical pencil, and start drawing. He wanted to draw an, anthropomorphic animal, but he decide to draw a human instead.

Soon he finished and got bored, so he decided to put his stuff away.

Soon the bus driver(which I met a long time ago) picked up all the student, and dropped everyone off. It was late and I asked one of the staff to show me the office.

She gave me directions, and somehow I got lost, and asked a diffrent person. I told him I needed a schedule, and he gave me directions to the tables.

I became confused, as I tried to find the people to give me my schedule. Then a woman asked me some stuff. But I told her I need a freshmen schedule.

There were some annoying mishaps( or annoying fate). It turns out, that I should have gone to my primary teacher, when I asked the lady, as I got of the bus.

I was frustrated. Soon I made it. When I got in the room, I saw familiar faces from my previous schools.

The student's names were: Robert, Mario, Diego, Elijah, and Joseph( you should know, I might have misspelled their names).

Soon there were introductions and stuff. Soon it was lunch. We got to see the interior of the cafeteria. After I was done eating, there was nothing to do.

The libraries were basically for studying purposes only. It was only open between, 3:00 to 6:00 p.m..

There was nothing to do but walk around. Angelo found some of his friends and talked. There were some are restrictions, and there was a police officer.

But I guess, you can find that in a high school I guess. During fifth and sixth period, I was sleepy. I barely kept awake. Soon the school ended.

Me and Richard waited for the bus to come. Soon it came and we got aboard and waited to get dropped off.

This is the high school... Luther Berbank!

Skit:"Now You Know"!

Angelo: Now you know! Anyway, I will kinda start the the first actual chapter on this sequel. Good luck to you high schoolers!


	6. Chapter 1: Incoming Surprise

Author's note: I don't own any of the characters, except for my oc's. I don't own anything, except for my original stuff: like, lyrics, designs, custom Keyblades, etc.

Skit: "The First Chapter!"

Angelo: Hey Guys! It's the first chapter! Well then... Lets begin! Also, It won't matter what actually happened in real life.

Since I finished the prologue, I can do whatever now.

Chapter I: Incoming Surprise!

**Location**: **Calderon residence**( My grandmothers house)... Day: 9/5/12

Angelo got out of bed and started to eat a quick breakfast. After that he started to walk in the front yard and wait for his bus. He wandered around for a bit.

After he was done, he sighed and sat down on the ground. When is it going to come?! When He was waiting, he didn't noticed, there was someone on his roof, smiling.

"My my, what a pleasant surprise!" "I finally found you... Angelo Devenecia!" Angelo gasped as he noticed the voice.

He quickly turned back and saw someone on the roof. Angelo's looked at the person with shivering eyes. Y- you! He got up from the ground. "EXILE"!

Exile smirked. Yes me. Who else? Angelo reached into his pockets and grabbed his "keys". Before he could them into the air, Exile thrown a kunai to pin it down.

Exile smirked, did you really think I would not noticed how you summon your Keyblade? Angelo gasped at. "Then he tried summoning Oblivion."

He tried to moving his hand in diffrent directions. Exile laughed, are you serious?! You really thought you could summon a Keyblade?! How pathetic!

Angelo grunted. I'll let you on a secret Exile said. I'm... the one who gave you the ability to wield the Keyblade. Angelo gasped and fell backwards on his hands.

Exile chuckled. How pathetic indeed. He sighed. Such a pity. Here I thought I could of use you to help carry out my plans. He shrugged, but plans do change after all.

"Now then... The only thing I could think of... Is getting rid of you!" Exile moved his body forward and landed on the ground.

Exile then summoned his Keyblade. Then he ran towards Angelo. Angelo used his arms to shield himself and prepare for the worst.

Then he heard a noise, which happens when two metal swords collide. He immediately opened his eyes to see what happened.

In front of him, he gasped as he saw a familiar friend in red. "Your... Lloyd Irving!" Lloyd smirked as he was struggling to keep Exile at bay.

Angelo... hurry and get into the... portal! Angelo just gasped and turned around. He saw a "Corridor of Darkness". Then he quickly looked back at Lloyd.

He gave him a scared look. Lloyd smiled. Go now... I'll be fine! Angelo quickly got up and ran towards the portal in the middle of the street.

Lloyd sighed, it looks like you and me now. Exile smirked, I guess it's time to finish what we started. Moments later, Angelo entered the Corridor of Darkness.

To Be Continue...

Skit: For Now!

Angelo: Hey guys. I'm sorry if I had to make it short. It's kinda late right now, and I need my sleep. I guess, I'm going to have to make short stories now.

*Sighs*. Also I going to let you know, that I will add Richard back in the story now, which makes me very happy. I got four years to catch up.

But I might not try to update a chapter everyday, since I might have future tests. Well high schoolers... good luck!

9/5/12


	7. Chapter 2: The Dark Unknown!

Author's note: I don't own any of the characters, except for my oc's. I don't own anything, except for my original stuff: like, lyrics, designs, custom Keyblades, etc.

Skit: Good Luck!

Angelo: Hey everyone! I just wanna say good luck on your life. Lloyd: Just wanna say good luck too! Both: Good luck!

Previously...

_I finally found you... Angelo Devenecia! Go now... I'll be okay! Well then... Lets finished what we started!_

Chapter Two: The Dark Unknown

Day: Unknown...

Angelo entered inside of the "Corridor of Darkness". He started to pant as he got in and fell on his knees. Why... is this happening now?! Why?

Then he realized something. Oh no... I'm in the CoD( I decide to use what the organization nickname for the Corridor of Darkness. But it sounds like Call of Duty.)!

He got up and ran towards the other side. As he tried to make it to the other side, he was stooped by heartless. They were Shadows. Angelo gasped.

H-Heartless! They creep forward. Then he heard voices in his head. His head felt like it was buzzing. He caressed his head while moving back.

_Look a human! _Angelo's eyes shot, as he understood the Shadow. _He must be with that other human, another Heartless said. Huh... He looks like the king, another one said._

_They lifted their heads. He does. But he isn't though, said one of them. Let's take his heart. Then they glee with evil laughter._ Angelo was scared straight. _  
_

(What am I going to do! There has to be a way! Wait a minuet... It's a long shot though.) Hey I'm "King Exile's Servant"! Then the Heartless stopped moving.

_Hisss servant, questioned one of the Heartless._ Yes. He sent me on a mission to retrieve someone. The Heartless became suspicious. _ I don't know. He might be a spy._

_Then the Heartless got into a circle meeting. What should we do? I suggest to take his heart. Then one of the Shadow's became furious.  
_

_You fool! If he is a servant of king Exile. We need to question him. Then the group finally agreed. _

_All right then human why, as he turned around, Angelo was gone, ... Where is he! Then one of the Shadow's antenna's moved. He's over there, one of the Heartless pointed._

_Angelo almost made it to the other side. "STOP HIM!" Then the heartless ran with their feet side to side, since of their anatomy._

(Lloyd! I will find you somehow!) Then he ran as possible to the other side. He screamed. AHHHHHHHH!_  
_

As he passed the other side, he immediately fell downwards. He gasped.

(Damn! What to do now! I can't move! Wait minuet! Why can't I move my lips! And why haven't I fallen asleep!) Damn! Angelo cursed in frustration.

What do I do! Then he remembered something. (It's worth a shot. "The gates of the Virtual world, OPEN!") But nothing happened. Angelo had a confused looked.

(What?! Do I have to I have to use my mouth to say it? Damn.) Angelo kept on falling and falling, into the pits of darkness.

(Is this my fate? Am I just going to keep on falling... Into this darkness?) He closed his eyes in defeat. (Lloyd I'm sorry.)

He began to accept his fate, for whatever happened. Then something spoke to him telepathically.

"_Well... are you going to stand there and accept your fate?" Who are you? Angelo asked. "Your voice... It sounds familiar". "If you want to escape here, grab my hand."_

_Huh? Then Angelo opened his eyes. He gasped at what he saw. He saw a human male who looked like a teenager. He had blonde hair, a black scarf, black arm sleeves, with white and sky blue stripe fingerless gloves; he had a partially white section on his upper part of his shirt, also he had cobalt blue over his mid section on the shirt, with black and gold(or yellow) stripes around his body. He had on black pants with yellow crosses, also he had anklets on; he also had shoes with yellow in the front, white in back band black on the sides. Also his shirt, looks like a cape.  
_

_Your... Emil Castagnier! Angelo noticed his eyes were red. Wait a minuet... your **Ratatosk**! Angelo identified the being above him. He smirked. Really now._

_How do you know it's me? Because I can tell, Angelo replied. Whenever your eyes change color, you take control of that vessel. _

_If I remember right... Your using the image of Aster. Ratatosk gasped. Angelo just smirked. So... your here to rescue me? ...Well then, don't keep me waiting.  
_

_Angelo pulled out his arm towards Ratatosk. Then Ratatosk then grabbed Angelo's hand. As they their hands touched, light came from them.  
_

_Somewhere...  
_

Angelo was laying on ground with his eye's closed. He thought he heard the waves of the ocean(or the sea, which you prefer).

He slowly began to wake up. The first thing he noticed was the sun. He shield his eyes with his arms. Moment's later he got up and looked at his surroundings.

He was semi- surprised at what he saw. What. The. Hell. He knew what world he was in, as he looked around him. It was the town of Palmacosta .

Angelo also noticed that, he is wearing his magic garments. Seriously! Then he tried to access his "Black Coat", but the item screen wouldn't let him.

Why can't I access it?! He tried taping the screen, but he failed. Damn it! He cursed in frustration. Looks like I have to keep a low profile. Then he realized something.

"Where... Is everyone?" Is there a festival or something. Angelo began to think(chose whatever thinking pose you can think of).

Before he could think, remembered what happened to him. Where's... "Ratatosk"? He moved his head to see if he was around.

Hmm... Where could he be. He sighed and shrugged. Oh well. Then he began his search.

Skit: Kinda Late

Angelo: Hey everyone! It's been like, three days. And I just posting this right now. *Laughs sheepishly* sorry for that. But the chapter was kinda obvious.

We all knew that I would visit Lloyd's world someday. Well high schoolers, GOOD LUCK! 9/8/12

To Be Continued...


	8. Skit: Busy!

Skit: Busy!

Angelo: Hey guys! It's like almost midnight right now. I just want to say, the second chapter probably might be super delayed! Just letting everyone know.

I might finish it over the weekend, or not. But just keep on reading. BYE!

9/11/12


	9. Chapter 3: Inconvenience

Author's note: I don't own any of the characters, except for my oc's. I don't own anything, except for my original stuff: like, lyrics, designs, custom Keyblades, etc.

Skit: Making Conversation

Angelo: Hey everyone. Just making conversation for this skit. So... What do you all like to do with your spare time? I would be either playing Pokemon white or drawing. So What do you all do? Lets continue shall we.

Chapter III: Inconvenience

Angelo was strolling through town, looking for the towns people. Where could they be. It's not like a entire town of people would of went somewhere for fun.

He sighed. Might as well go back to the entrance of town. Soon he found himself at the entrance of town. He sighed from all the walking. I need to get in shape.

This sucks. I have to investigate the missing towns people. But... I can't meddle in the affairs of the worlds either. "And my clothing isn't helping either!"

"I need to be careful of what I say and do." "Well except for Howie, Tortimer, and the Tests." He sighed and kept on walking outside of town.

As he walked outside of town he realized something. Wait... I forgot there's "monsters" in this world. I should go back. As he went back into town, he couldn't enter it.

What! Is the some kind of "barrier"?! "Then he tried pounding, hitting, and kicking the barrier object." Damn it! I shouldn't have left the town! But... This is cliche` though.

I would of predicted this from media stuff. Damn! I watch all shows, and I fell into a cliche` trap- thing! He groaned in annoyance.

My other choice would be finding the towns people. "As a... He frowned... Keyblade or not, as Keyblader I need to save this world, and its inhabitants!"

Then he moved his head to his sides. But, where do I start? He shrugged, oh well. I'll let fate decide.

Reality...

Lloyd was still fighting Exile in the streets. He and Exile maneuvered each others attacks. Give up, Exile shouted. Lloyd blocked Exile attack. Never, he shouted back.

They kept on fighting and maneuvering each other. Soon they got at the point that they went near Richard's house.

Richard and everyone else who was still up(or awoken) heard the noise and looked. Everyone went to investigate the noise.

They were shock to see what was happening. They sort of panicked. Some of them even called the police(or authorities, which one you like).

While the two were fighting, Richard peaked at his window, to see what was happening. He was shocked at what he saw. "Those two."

It can't be! Richard saw the two keep on fighting, until they were out of sight. Wait... if there he, that means... where's Angelo?

I have to at least try to follow them. Then Richard opened his door and followed the two. But before he could make it to the streets, he saw the bus.

Damn! I guess I have no choice. Richard got his backpack and went to school.

Angelo's p.o.v.

Angelo was in a field looking for someone or something. He kept on wandering until he sat down and rested. Damn! Where is everyone?! I would be dead at this rate.

I'm way to exposed. He groaned and got up. Got to keep on looking.

Reality...

Lloyd was running away from Exile. He somehow made it to the park. Lloyd kept on panting as he ran, with his swords in hand.

He made it to the basketball court. He stopped in the middle of the court panting. He turned around to see his opponent. He Exile was still catching up to Lloyd.

After he saw him, he stopped at a distance. He panted. "So... I guess this will be your grave then?" Lloyd smirked. "Sorry, but I intend to live!"

Exile smirked back. "Well then... Lets see who wins!"

Skit: Very late!

Angelo: Hey Everyone! I'm kinda behind the story. I haven't have much time to work on this. "But I will keep continuing i until it is finished."

Well bye for now! 9/12/12


	10. Skit: Keyblade Designs

Skit: Keyblade Designs

Angelo: Hello Everyone! You should know, that, the next chapter will(or might) be super delayed. Also, me and Richard(yes from the story) are making Keyblade Designs(I told him to make his, and it's awesome! Way better than me.) I would try to find a way to download(or import, either way) them. Just letting you all know.

See YA!


	11. Chapter IV: Where Is Everyone?

Author's note: I don't own any of the characters, except for my oc's. I don't own anything, except for my original stuff: like, lyrics, designs, custom Keyblades, etc.

Skit: Time

Angelo: Hey everyone! Letting you know, the chapters might have to be very short and stuff. Well then... see ya!

Chapter Four: Where Is Everyone?

Previously...

_(Why can't I move?!) Oh. Hell. No. Where is everyone? Wait... where's... Angelo? Let__s finished what we started!  
_

"Now then... Lets finish what we started a long time a ago!" Exile ran towards at Lloyd with his Keyblade in his hand. Lloyd ran toward at Exile also, with his dual blades.

Back at Symphonia...

It was evening and Angelo found himself in a forest. He groaned and mumbled. It's getting late. I can't stay here. I would be killed here.

He groaned again. I'm so screwed, he whined.

Back To Reality...

Lloyd and Exile were still fighting. Both of them grunted while they tried to land a blow on each other. Exile became frustrated. Would you hold Still!

Lloyd smirked. Sorry, but I can't die yet. I have to meet my friends somewhere. Exile scoffed. Friends...? "I could always... take them instead." Lloyd gasped.

You wouldn't dare! Exile smiled evilly. Oh I will! "But you and that one other pest keeps on getting my way; also his friends."

Lloyd became agitated. I won't let that happen! Lloyd swung his left sword to his side. "DEMON FANG!" But nothing happened. What?! Double Demon Fang!

What's happening?! "Why can't I use my Arte's?!" Exile smirked. Well... this is good. "Lets see what happens if I use magic." Exile pointed his Keyblade towards Lloyd.

Fire! But nothing happened. What?! Lloyd laughed. Who's laughing now? Exile became angry. Shut up! Lloyd smiled a little. "I guess we have to depend on our skill."

Good thing I have two swords. Exile became frustrated. Oh, ya?! How about I- What?! In the middle of the basketball court, darkness shrouded it.

Loyd and Exile started sinking into the darkness. What, they both shouted in unison. What's going on?! Then they screamed as they finally were sucked in.

Angelo's p.o.v.

It was beginning to be night. Angelo found himself a somewhat-safe shelter. His stomach began to growl. Damn! I'm hungry! Angelo whined.

I wonder if the fairies gave me some food, when I got these clothes. Angelo moved his hand forward and made a slide motion to right.

After that, a screen appeared. Let's see... Inventory, items, weapons...? Then he found the food option. There we go! Please let their be food!

Then he tapped the food option. He saw there was an apple. He shrugged. Better than nothing. He tapped the apple and it materialized in front of him.

He caught it in time. Okay then... just need to eat this and sleep.

Later...

Angelo was on the ground after finishing the apple. Then he realized something. I should of saved it. He whined. Oh well. Might as well sleep.

Lloyd's p.o.v.

Lloyd was unconscious on the ground. He slowly began to wake up. Huh... where... where am I? It was dark out. Lloyd could make out his surroundings.

He was in a forest. I can't see anything. I have to be careful. Then he looked at the sky. He saw some white light from it. "Okay, I have to depend of the moon."

Well... here I go. Lloyd set off finding a exit.

Exile's p.o.v.

Exile was unconscious on the ground. Soon he found himself slowly waking up. Huh... where... am I? Soon he got up halfway. It was dark out.

Dark huh? He smirked. "The dark... Is my GREATEST WEAPON!" But first... What world am I on? If I'm right, this is Lloyd's world. He smirked again.

"Might as well find the Keyhole." Exile got up completely and started to walk.

Skit: Very Delayed

Angelo: *Sweat drops*, hello everyone. I'm sorry if I haven't posted a chapter recently. And I kinda apologize for it. I was kinda doing school work and stuff.

Also... well... me and Richard were kinda drawing stuff for the stuff. But I will tell you this. We did draw Keyblade Armor and stuff. See yeah for now!


	12. Chapter: V Fate

Author's note: I don't own any of the characters, except for my oc's. I don't own anything, except for my original stuff: like, lyrics, designs, custom Keyblades, etc.

Skit: I'm Sorry!

Angelo: Hey everyone! I'm sorry for the previous chapter. It took about two weeks to do it. The reason why it took long, it was because of the school hours.

And I was drawing stuff for the story in later chapters. Enough talk! Let the chapter BEGIN!

Chapter V: Fate

Morning...

Angelo got up from the ground and yawned, as he stretched his body. Damn! My back hurts!

Angelo tired popping the bones in his back, by twisting sideways and putting his hands forwards on his back. He sort of succeeded. He sighed. I need to keep on moving.

I can't believe I lived last night. Thank god! Oh well... got to get going. Angelo began to proceed onwards in a random direction.

Later...

"UGGHHHHHH! Angelo whined. Where is a town when you need one?! I wonder if Lloyd is doing any better than me?"

Lloyd's p.o.v.

Lloyd was on his Rheaird, searching for Exile. Where is he?! Lloyd asked himself. Lloyd grunted. He's probably at the Ginungagap. That is something he might got to.

I have to hurry! Lloyd decides to travel to the Ginungagap.

Angelo's p.o.v.

Angelo groaned in annoyance. Where the HELL is the EXIT! And plus...

his stomach growled, ...UHHHGGGG!

I should of saved that apple. Angelo sighed and bend his head down as he walked. (I wonder... if Richard is doing alright?) Angelo sighs. I'm so screwed, he whined.

He sighed again. I want to go back home! But... I have to find a way back though.

Exile's p.o.v.

Exile was in a somewhat a gloomy chamber. In front of him, he saw a man with red hair and dressed in black. Who goes there, the man asked.

Exile stopped and smirked. Just a uninvited guest. The red head growled. Who are you and how did you get here?! Exile just smirked as a response.

Sorry... but that's something personal only for me to know. Now then... I'm going to ask you this once... Stay out of my way.

The red head went into a defensive stance. He gripped tightly on his weapons behind his back. Exile briefly closed his eyes and smirked.

"So be it. But just to let you know... The thing I seek might not be here, so... This fight would be pointless. Exile got into a defensive stance also. Lets begin."

Angelo's p.o.v.

Angelo was in the middle of nowhere. Where... In... The... Hell... Am I? Angelo said slowly asking himself. Where did I get myself into? Angelo whined.

Why can't I find a TOWN! DAMMIT! Angelo growled. I really don't want to die here. Angelo kept on whining. He sighed. He just kept on walking and walking.

Lloyd's p.o.v.

Lloyd was at the entrance to enter Ratatosk's chamber. But of course he was tired from fighting from all the monsters he encountered while entering the dungeon.

Lloyd gasped as he heard screaming. Damn! Am I too late?! Lloyd began running with his swords in hand. Moments later, he stooped in his tracks at what he saw.

He saw a familiar red head person unconscious. He also saw a very familiar enemy above the red head's body. Lloyd gave Exile a angry glance.

You! Exile smirked at Lloyd. What did you do to Richter! Lloyd shouted at Exile. Exile smirked again. Oh don't worry, he is fine. But for you... your dead!

Exile gave Lloyd a maniac smile. Lloyd became defensive. I guess this will be your grave, once I'm done with you! Exile got into his battle stance, and Lloyd did also.

(**Tales of Symphonia: Dawn Of the New World: Full Force)**

Before the two began to fight they heard glass shattering, then music started.

What the hell was that?! Exile became confused. Lloyd smirked to his response. It's a type of field that makes the fight official. Exile became confused.

Everything depends on stats here. I hope your at a high level. Because I'm a level 250(I think that's the maximum level in tales games)!

Then Exile gasped as he figured it out. Damn! He cursed in frustration. I'm in one of those worlds! Exile went into a defensive position.

I have win! Lloyd smirked. Too BAD! I won't let you get away hurting my friends! Lloyd swung his two swords from his distance. Double Demon Fang!

Two ground-like projectiles, appeared and was going towards Exile. Exile saw this and simply moved to the side. The two projectiles then disappeared.

As Exile stopped looking at the disappearing projectiles, he turned his attention to Lloyd. What he saw shocked him.

He saw Lloyd disappear. As he realized it, he looked up. He saw Lloyd in midair, coming towards him into a X-position with his dual swords.

He didn't have any time to react. Rising Falcon! As Lloyd hit Exile with a direct hit. He swung his swords to his sides. Then he began a combo on Exile.

Raging Beast! Lloyd swung his swords obliquely, and did a feint- back push and a blue lion head appeared and Lloyd swung his sword.

Raging Tiger Blade! Lloyd then did several thrust with both swords, and uppercut Exile in the air, and he swung his other sword downwards.

Then a blue light came from his abdomen.

He stood in place holding right hand sword in a oblique position, while holding his left hand sword in front of him, but pointing to the side of his head.

Then purple and blue light appeared around him.

He then closed his eyes, and hold one of his words in front of him into a knight-style way, and one slight tilted to its other half.

Then at then right moment he opened his eyes, and swung both swords, while kneeling on one leg.

Then he jumped in the air and both of his swords combined into one and it had electricity on it. He hold the weapon while in midair while moving it backwards.

DIVINE... JUSTICE( or Falcon Crest)!

Then swung it downwards and created a hole in the ground, and there was appeared to be lava. Then the hole erupted and Lloyd gave some hp.

Then a white appeared in the battle field.

(**Tales of Symphonia: Dawn Of the New World: Full Force: End)  
**

As the battled ended, the battle results came up. Lloyd also did a victory pose by over throwing his swords in the air and caught them one by one into their sheaths.

After the results of battle, Lloyd didn't get very much from the fight. Then he saw Exile on the floor. Lloyd sighed in relief.

He ran over to Richter, and bend down to his level. He tried nudging his shoulder. Hey! Wake up! To Lloyd relief, Richter groaned. Lloyd smiled.

Richter tried to get up, while caressing his head. What happened? Then Richter quickly remembered what happened.

Wait-where is that intruder-OW! Lloyd gasped. Hey, don't push yourself! Richter smirked. You shouldn't worry about a man who sold his soul to demons.

Lloyd became mad.

"You shouldn't say things like that(dear god, this feels like a yaoi moment; for those don't know yaoi, DON'T LOOK IT UP, ESPECIALLY YOU RICHARD)!"

Richter respond with a smile. Well... thanks anyway. Richter got up. I Can't believe he defeated me. Lloyd became curious at what Richter said.

How did he defeat you in the first place? Lloyd curiously asked. Well... It went something like this.

***Flashback***

_"Richter was fighting Exile. The two collided as tried dominate over each other as they struggled. Richter grunted as he tried to dominate over Exile.  
_

_Exile smirked. Your going to lose. Exile said in a sing-song voice. I can smell and sense the darkness in you. I can tell you, you sold your soul to a bunch of demons.  
_

_Richter gasped, and his eyes widen. H-how do you know that?! Exile smirked. I can tell by the reek of darkness in you. Richter growled. What do you mean by that?!  
_

_Exile briefly closed his eyes and smirked. Because... I was born from the darkness! Exile manage to break the collision. _

_He quickly saw a opening and slashed Richer downwards from his abdomen. Richter screamed in agony. He moved backwards, as he tried to recover from the blow.  
_

_When Exile saw this, he smirked in delight, and moved forward and gave the final blow. When Richter encounter the blow, he stood in place and gasped at the ceiling.  
_

_He dropped his two weapons(which was a small ax and a sword) on the ground, and fell backwards on the floor. He was barley conscious. _

_The last thing he saw was Exile manically smiling. Then he closed his eyes, and went into unconsciousness."  
_

_*_**End of Flashback*  
**

"That was the end of it, until you woke me up, Richter said. Lloyd was in awe. Then he looked back at the unconscious enemy.

How can a kid like that, become that evil?"

Richter looked at Exile, while adjusting his glasses. "I don't know Lloyd, there are a lot of people who would do anything, if their desperate.

Lloyd gave Exile a pity look. I kinda... fell sad for him. What could of made his mind that twisted? Richter stared at Exile's unconscious body.

Who knows? Something tragic must of happened to him, while he was young. Lloyd still began sad. Does it have to end this way?'

I knew he would hurt everyone that I care about. Richter looked at him and put his hand on his shoulder. You did the right thing to stop him. You had no other choice.

It was either him, or us! Lloyd looked down. But he gasped as he heard foot steps. Richter gasped also, when he heard the foot steps.

The two stared at the entrance of the door. The two grabbed hold of their weapons for the worst. As the footsteps grew closer, they a silhouette.

As the figure was in view, he gasped at what he saw. "It was a person in a Black Coat." The stranger stood in front of Exile's body and stared at him.

Lloyd and Richter became agitated. Who are you and reveal yourself! Lloyd shouted. Then the stranger looked at Lloyd. Lloyd couldn't make out his face.

His face looked like, he/she was shrouded in darkness. The stranger didn't saw a word. He looked back at Exile's body. Then he saw his Keyblade.

As he reached for it, Lloyd and Richter tightened their weapons, and went into a defensive stance. The stranger then picked up the Keyblade.

As he did the room went white. Lloyd and Richter shielded their eyes with their arms. Moments later, two two somehow, with instinct, notice the light was fading.

When the light became less bright, they began to look again. They gasped at what they saw. They didn't see anything else, except for the stranger.

W-what was that?! Richter said stuttering. Lloyd began to unsheathe his swords without hesitation. Okay now, you can either tell us what you did, or else!

The stranger had two Keyblades in his/her hand. Keyhole... must... seal it. Lloyd and Richter gasped at the stranger. "The stranger's voice sounded, like a boy."

The stranger had _**Dark Sovereign and Oblivion** _in his hands. He then pointed Oblivion towards them.

"The two gasped, and Richter grabbed his weapons in self-defense. Then something unexpected happened. A beam of light shot from the tip of the Keyblade.

(Now I mention it, it kinda sounds perverted. Okay, I think I changed this from pg-13 to-rated M now. That's if you understand what I'm talking out. *Shivers*.

Back to the STORY!)

This made Lloyd and Richter gasped as they hesitate-since the light went past them. They turned around and gasped at what they saw.

They saw a Huge Keyhole in the middle of altar of Ratatosk. The Alter had seven diffrent color orbs. One was, black, red, whiteish-blue, blue, purple, yellow, and green.

(I think those are the colors.)

"There was a Keyhole in front of the alter. When the light past though the dark-lock part, it made a click noise."

After that, the two turned around, with surprised faces. The stranger lowered his the Keyblade to his side. The three were silent for a moment.

W-what was that! Richter shouted in confusion. Without saying anything, the stranger unsummoned the two Keyblades and put Exile arms around him.

Then he started to leave with Exiles body. Stop! Lloyd shouted. The stranger then stopped in place. Then he did something unexpected.

He threw Exile in the air and summoned his Oblivion, and threw it past Richter and Lloyd. The two made a brief gasped, at what happened.

But they heard a *shink* sound. They quickly turned back and gasped at someone they haven't seen a while. It was Emil.

E-emil! The two shouted in unison. Emil smirked. So... your the one who intruded my domain? The stranger notice the deep from the adolescent.

The stranger then caught Exile in a bridal style way, and said nothing. Then Exile slowly began to wake up. He in his perspective, he saw a dark blur.

Wha-what's... going on? The stranger began to look at the waking Exile. When Exile's vision cleared, he stared the the hooded stranger.

Wait... your... It can't be! It's... YOU! OWWW! Exile's head and body started to hurt. Damn! The stranger then laid Exile near the entrance of the door.

Then, as he laid him Lloyd, he leaned close to his ear. He whispered words, that the other three couldn't hear. Exile was shocked at the words.

Then he tried to smirked, but he was in pain. Fine, I'll do it. The Exile moved his right hand in the air, and summoned Dark Sovereign.

"Here. I will try to join you when-CURAJA! The stranger lifted Dark Sovereign in the air, and white light with beautiful flowers came, and white sparkles appeared."

Exile felt the immediate effects of the spell. Exile gasped at what the stranger did. He started to get up, as there was no pain at all.

"H-how do you know that spell?!" The stranger said nothing and gave Exile his Keyblade back to him. Exile got the massage and took Dark Sovereign back.

The two got in their battle stances. Richter and Lloyd did the same, so they got out their weapons. Emil smirked. Don't mind I join you?

Hey-this is your chamber's, so do what you want. Richter said. Emil smirked and got in his battle stance. I hope your ready to die, cause this is my DOMAIN!

The two didn't say nothing back. Idiot. The stranger said. Emil gasped. Everyone may not know it but, I know who you are. Then he pointed at Emil.

"Your Lord Ratatosk, the Lord of All Monsters!"

Skit: Oh My God!

Angelo: I can't believe I finished. This was a pain in the ass to finish. I hoped you all like the this new chapter. Also I posted a lot of stuff in my deviant art accounted. So go look at it. Bye for now!


	13. Chapter 6: The Meeting and the Conflict

Author's note: I don't own any of the characters, except for my oc's. I don't own anything, except for my original stuff: like, lyrics, designs, custom Keyblades, etc.

Skit: So Much Stuff, So Little Time

Angelo: So much to do. I don't have time to do this skit. Oh well see ya guys later.

Chapter VI: The Meeting and the Conflict

Previously...

_I know who exactly who you are. Your lord Ratatosk._

Everyone gasped at this knowledge. Ratatosk just smirked. Well, well... you figured me out. But that won't matter. Your in my domain, so you have a disadvantage.

Exile saw the stranger smirked in response. The others, probably couldn't see it, but he can see him. Really now? Ratatosk showed a confused look.

It doesn't matter if I had the advantage or not. That only matter, when your trying to escape. The the stranger pointed Oblivion at the other group.

"But enough chit-chat... You can either surrender or fight." Ratatosk smirked in response. "Aren't you the suicidal type. Fine then.

If you want to play it that way... then I guess I'll fight!" Ratatosk and the others got into there battle stances. The other two did as well. I hope you can put up a good fight."

(**Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World, I'll Go)**

As the background music started to start, the stranger ran towards Ratatosk. Ratatosk also, did the same. The two, blades collided, and caused sparks.

Then Richter and Lloyd tried to gang up on the stranger. But Exile appeared in front of them, to prevent that from happening. Exile then smiled at their attempt.

"Sorry... But I won't let you interrupt them. Your fight is with me, not him." Then Exile ran towards. As Lloyd and Richter were busy fighting Exile.

Ratatosk and the Stranger began parrying each others attacks. They tried to, out-maneuver-each other out. They tried to get at least one hit.

But, in the end, Ratatosk began to grasp for air. He started to pant, as he was holding on to his unusual sword.

"By Martel... your... strong." Ratatosk said between breathes. The stranger said nothing and looked at Exile direction. It turns out he is fine.

He started to cast spells and Richter kept on deflecting them. "Are you Serious! Can't you two, at least give me one hit on you!"

"Sorry, but we can't just let you harm us that easy." Richter said. "Besides, your to easy to defeat." Richter smirked at the comment.

Exile then became angry. "DON'T... YOU... DARE... CALL... ME... WEAK!" Exile screamed at the ceiling, as he darkness surrounded him.

Then Exile ran towards the two, and they got into a defensive battle stance. Exile then jumped in the air, and held his Keyblade, at the back of him.

As he was about to land he, then smashed the Keyblade forward, and dark-streams, appeared and lunged at the two foes.

Richter and Lloyd grunted, as they were trying to hold their ground. But, since the attack was close ranged. They were pushed back, onto the ground.

As they tried to recover to get up, they gasped at what they saw. Their eyes shot open, as the darkness was still coming at them.

It was formed into a pointy tail, and it was coming towards them. Richter and Lloyd just closed their eyes and prepared for the worst.

But, moments later they found themselves, no pain received. So the two simultaneously opened their eyes. What they saw, was nothing they expected.

The stranger was fending off the sharp-darkness shape thing, that was about to kill the two. "

"Wait a minuet... Lloyd said with concern. There were two, so where are-Hey, WATCH OUT!" The stranger then looked up. But it was too late.

(**End of Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World, I'll go)**

The other stream of darkness came and strike the stranger's Keyblade.

With the combined forces of that Attacks, it exploded and the stranger was flying through the air and was shot at the alter of Ratatsok.

The stranger gasped and fell unconscious as he hit the alter. He was on his back unconscious, and his head was lowered.

Richter and Lloyd panic. "No", Lloyd shouted. Richter had a sad face. He grunted and started to get up. Lloyd gasped in awe, so he did the same.

They grabbed their weapons and went into a defensive stance. Exile was still in the same place where, he summoned the attack, that was meant for the two.

Exile was mad beyond comparison. Darkness started to grow behind him, as if it was a silhouette. How... DARE YOU! He shouted very loud.

Why aren't you dead yet! I made sure I had enough darkness to to finish you two and that pest other there. Exile pointed at the hooded stranger.

Then Exile just thought of something. He then put his left hand over his right eye and laughed.

"Now I see. it was him who took all the darkness away from me, to prevent me striking again." Exile laughed maniacally. "I really think he could actually do that!

But play time is over!" Exile then started to created even more darkness. The two prepared them selves for the worst. But something unexpected happened.

"Indignation! Radiant Roar! Sacred Shine! Holy Judgement! Quasi Seal! Crimson Devastation! Final Fury: Hungry Wolf! Shining Bind!"

What they saw was Lloyd and his friends doing their mystic arte. They also saw Ratatosk with them. "Devil's Hellfire!" The two caught on and did their thing.

"Falcon Crest! Towering Inferno! Moments later... Exile realized, he was in trouble. He couldn't move at all. DAMN IT! NO!"

Then a circular diagram appeared in the sky and summoned lighting, and hit Exile. Then a female teenager with brown hair, jumped in the air and a white flash appeared.

Then a woman with white hair, was in a stance, and yellow background appeared.

Then at the right time, she held her staff skyward, and a bright light appeared and caused damage to Exile.

Then a female with blonde hair and pink fluorescent angel wings, started to chant. But... she sort of messed up and random lights appeared from nowhere, but a few it Exile. Then a woman with black hair, floated in, mid-air, and a bunch of seals surrounded her. "Take this! Quasi Seal!" Then a bright light appreciated, and Exile got hit in the process. Then a pink hair female appeared went towards Exile with a double-edge-huge axe. She then did a leap in the air, and swung he axe forward.

But she did it again the second time, as it appeared, she went back in time. "Crimson Devastation. Then she placed her left hand on her heart.

It's to late to turn back time." Then a blue-haired man, came from the sky and crashed landed on his feet, which caused a shock-wave on the ground, and did some damage to Exile. "Final Fury!" Then the man did a combo on Exile with his feet. After that, a pinkish-red head, then had florescence wings and had a sword and shield.

Then he jumped in the air and held his sword-directly skyward, and beams of light came from the ground. After that, Lloyd leaped in the air and did a-x position with his swords, and hit the ground. As he did that, purple waves appeared. Then Richter threw his small axe and start doing a combo on him.

Then he did the finishing move by, pointing his sword-skyward and purple-eclectic shock waves appeared. Then Ratatosk appeared for the final blow.

He did a a combo with slashing his sword around, and passing through Exile and made a u-turn, and slam his sword in the ground, which make a lava appear.

Then he did a evil crackle/laugh. Then he lifted his left arm half-way to his abdomen. "Darkness devours. Then he swung his left arm forward.

Ain Soph Aur!' Then a purple sphere appeared and attacked Exile. Then something unexpected happened.

Everyone started to glow. "Whoa! The pink hair man said. What's-happening!? The silver(or white) hair boy said. What kind o phenomenon is this?!"

The white/silver hair women said. Then their weapons started to glow. Then they all heard voices in their heads.

"...Hey guys, said the white hair boy. Do... Do you hear voices? Yeah, Lloyd replied. I can hear them too." Then they continued to listen to the voices.

Moments Later...

"What!? Everyone said in unison. A-a new power!? The white hair boy said. Impossible!? But then again... Right, got it! Everyone!"

Everyone paid attention to the white-hair kid. "Kay, Genis, what's up! Lloyd revealing the white-hair, boy's name. Lets use this power to finish that person off."

Genis said pointing to the injured Exile. Exile had his Keyblade for support to lift him up. He had two of his hands on the grip. "No... I won't... let... that happen."

Exile grunted as he got up completely on his feet. Then he raised his Keyblade-skyward at the ceiling. "Curaga! "

Then colorful flowers appeared above him, and green light healed his wounds. "I can't die yet! I have so much to do. I won't just let you kill me yet!"

Exile got in his battle stance. The others just stared at him. "Well then... If that's what you want... I guess... That's what you get!"

Lloyd said, while getting into his stance. "Everyone! Get ready!" The others nodded in response and got in their battle stances.

"Let's try out that new move." the eleven nodded in response. They started to, all run towards Exile.

Exile's darkness spread above him and he aim his Keyblade at his opponent. The darkness changed shape of a devil's tail, and split into eleven tails.

The tails went straight forward to the the eleven opponents. Everyone started to evaded the attack, but when they did, it made turns to strike it's target.

The eleven grunted. How are we supposed to hit him?! Lloyd shouted. Then Genis got a idea.

"Hey, I just got an idea! the grouped listen as they were blocking and evading the darkness, attacks. Everyone, follow my lead!"

"Turbulence!" Genis shouted out his magic arte. The pointy tails were engulf in a small tornado-object being cut on the inside.

The tails then were evaporated. But it regenerated.

"Okay... that didn't work. Then an another idea came to him. That's it. Then he moved his kendama up-in-down motion. At the right time, he moved it skyward."

"Tidal Wave!" Then a circle of water spin around and around, until the tails were tangled up. Exile became astonished.

"What!?" Then without hesitation, the others surrounded him in a circle. Exile gasped at the situation. Then the eleven glowed very bright, that Exile shielded his eyes.

Then, the background turned black. Exile opened his eyes, and he could feel, not moving. "NO! Not yet!" Then Exile realized something and looked around him.

He saw everyone standing still. Then he sensed something above him. He saw light. Then he saw everyone glow white. Exile grunted and looked at Loyd.

"It's time to finish this once and for all. Lloyd said. Everyone! Get ready!" Then everyone raised their weapons. Martel! Aid us in this fight!"

Then everyone did their mystic artes on Exile. Except they were in synch. Regal went first and did a combo on him. Then Richter did a combo on Exile.

Then Lloyd leaped in mid air, and brought his swords downward to Exile, and shock waves appeared. Then Marta, Zelos, Collette, Sheena, did theirs.

Marta jumped and froze in mid air, as her weapon was spinning. Collete cast Holy Judgement in the background, as Zelos leaped in the air with his fluorescent pink

wings, He pulled his sword skyward, as beams of light came from the ground. After they were synchronizing their attacks, Sheena then finished with Quasi Seal.

Then Presea and Ratatosk did a combo on him. Ratatosk was slashing away, while Presea brought her axe downwards, slicing Exile in half. Then she did it again, but Genis cast indignation on her axe and Presea's weapon, caused shocking pain. Then, after Ratatosk was unleashing Ain Soph Aur, Raine was preparing Sacred Shine, at the right moment. When the moment was right, Ratatosk throw a purple ball at Exile, while Raine unleashed Sacred Shine.

Exile was in great pain, that was imaginable. Then everyone was at a distance away from Exile. The light came above him shined brightly.

Lloyd raised his sword. "Lets finish this!" Then Everyone raised their weapons(Except for Regal, since he raised his hands) towards the light. Then at the right moment, they moved their weapons downward and the light came down. "When won't let you win!" Lloyd shouted.

**Tales of Symphonia! **

Everyone shouted, as the light begins to struck Exile. Exile closed his eyes, as he had, a flashback of his memories. Then something truly unexpected happened.

When the light didn't struck him, he opened his eyes. He saw someone very familiar. It was the stranger in the Black Coat.

The was fending off the light. He had his Keyblade in a horizontal positions, while trying to stand his ground. Exile gasped in awe.

"Why?! Why are you helping me?! Exile said, becoming confused. The stranger tried his best to turn his head around, to look at Exile.

Under that hood, he knew he was smiling. "Why?" Exile said, being still confused.

Then the stranger scream at the top of his lungs, as he was trying to get rid of the sphere of light. Then everything went white.

Devin's p.o.v.

Devin was studying, until he sensed something strange. He let go of his pencil, and placed his right hand on his heart. "What... What am I sensing? "

Then he heard footsteps coming towards the door. He turned around as someone knocked on his door. "Come in."

Then the open opened, and Devin looked at the person. "So... you finally came back, huh?" He briefly closed his eyes and smirked. Well then... what do you want?

Richard's p.o.v.

To Be Continued...

Richard went to bed, as the night approached for another day. Soon he fell unconscious and was evaporated in yellow dust without his acknowledgement.

Skit: "Deadline"

Angelo: OH...MY...GOD! I finally finished! Well... I was intending to do a Halloween special. You all, probably know which world it is. Here's a hint.

It's a Tim Burton movie. Ops! I guess I have a huge hint. Well... I hope you read it. Although It probably won't be on Halloween, so... yeah.

Give me some encouragement, or motivation. It is currently: 10/28/12 10:34 p.m.

I hope everyone has a happy Halloween. And here is Exile!

Exile: You all better watch out, for weirdos'. Cause... They might put metal sharp objects in your bag/carrying object. Also Halloween is a celebration for Lucifer/the devil. So parents/kids... don't stay out too long. Cause demons' can influence people to do horrible things. But that's if they listen to them. Everyone... Be careful.

Angelo: Heads up! I'm a christian. You... surprised. Anyway... Back to the point. I do care for peoples' saftey. I hope and maybe pray, that, someone doesn't die.

Yes, we get it if it's for the candy. But still... That holiday supports the demons' and Lucifer. I probably research on Halloween. Well... This the Video Game Traveler.

I hope you all take care.

Current time: 10:43 PM 10/28/12


	14. Chapter VII

Author's note: I don't own any of the characters, except for my oc's. I don't own anything, except for my original stuff like: designs, custom Keyblades, etc.

Also there will be spoilers, if none of you play video games, read books, manga, and t.v. shows, if you haven't see most or played to the end or newest episode.

Skit: "This Is Halloween"

Location: "Random Haunted Mansion"

Mysterious Figure: "Good Evening young adventures. I been expecting you. Don't be afraid, as I... have a story to tell.

This tells about a young boy and his friends, as he travels to many worlds. This is... A story... of his Halloween adventure with his friends."

But... Lets start off with the main story before the main treat.

**Chapter VII: The Halloween Special Treatment**

Somewhere... In Aselia (or Symphonia, whatever you want to call it).

(**Old familiar scent of Iselia - Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World)**

Exile was in a unconscious in the town of Iselia, near the entrance of the towns' gate. People were crowding around his unconscious towns people began murmuring.

Where did he came from?" One villager asked. "We found him in a glowing light, from the sky." Said one of the children. The towns people kept on murmuring.

Then one of the villagers saw a familiar people nearby. "Hey! Look over there!"

The other villagers stopped talking and looked at figures that were coming near the gate.

"Wait... is that-it can be!" One of the villagers said. "It's Lloyd!" As the figure began to get close, it was a adolescent male with red and gray clothing.

Then the rest of his friends appeared. They saw the villagers and smiled. So they ran towards them.

But when they saw the unconscious Exile, they halted in their tracks.

The others noticed Lloyd's Action and looked in front of them. Marta gasped as she put her hand over her mouth. Everyone's eye shot open.

"N-no way... He's still alive?! Emil said with shock. I... thought we defeated him, Presea( pre-sey-ah) said. I guess he managed to escape." Regal said.

"Impossible!" Raine disagreed. "There was no way he could of dodged that attack." "Wait a minuet... We did saw him perish in that light... Right?"

Genis said, with concern. He looked at the group. "I didn't see him, I had my eyes closed, when the light devoured him." Sheena said.

"I couldn't see him either." Zelos said. Then the rest of the group shook their heads. Genis began thinking as he lowered his head and had his hand on his chin.

"That still doesn't explain on how, he's here." Well, whatever it is we might as well finish the job. Lloyd said calmly. The group gasped at what he said.

"Y-you can be serious, Sheena said with fright. He's uncontentious, and you want to kill him?!" Lloyd briefly closed his eyes and turned around to see his friends.

Well... if he keeps up on, trying to kill us, who else is going to stop him? Sheena lowered her head and squeezed her hand in a fist.

But still... What gives you the right to kill him, especially when he's unconscious! Lloyd grunted. "I... I just want to protect all of you."

He said while closing his eyes and squeezing his hands. Collette then came towards Lloyd and hugged him.

Lloyd opened his eyes and gasped at what Collette was doing.

"C-Collette!" Collette stopped hugging Lloyd and smiled at him."You should stop worrying. But... it's wrong to kill someone that can't defend themselves.

I though you knew better." Collette changed expressions, with sadness. Lloyd felt guilty and sighed. "Your right. I guess... Those threats... Got to me."

Lloyd smiled after his realization. Then the rest of the group smiled. Then Lloyd was still sad. "But still... What would happen if he's awake?"

Then the rest of the group became sad. I hope... We don't have to do what we must." He and the others sigh.

The villagers had no clue what the group was talking about. They became sad also. But... one child sensed something and looked up.

The child gasped. Hey! Look up there! The people and Lloyd's group heard the child and gasped a what they saw.

They saw a black figured falling from the sky. It was short moments until they realized something.

"No way, Genis said, it's that mysterious person from before!" Lloyd gasped. They he realized something. He panicked and turned to the villagers.

"Everyone! Don't stay near that body! Move!" Then the villager started to frantic moved away from the unconscious body.

When the stranger got close to the ground, he did a flip in the sky and landed on the ground on his feet. When he did that, things started to move back.

Things were scattered and leaves fell from trees. The stranger landed in front of Exile. He then looked at an enraged Lloyd.

"How... DARE YOU!" You just caused damage to this village! Before Lloyd could speak, the stranger snapped his fingers that caused an echo.

The group and the villagers saw something amazing. Everything that caused damaged, went back in reverse as if time was reversing itself.

No one said anything, as everything went back to normal, as there was no trace of damage. Well... Except for the mark in the ground.

Then the stranger quickly picked up Exile, bridal style. and ran into the corridor of darkness. But Lloyd and the others began to follow. But... the corridor disappeared.

Lloyd began to grunt in frustration. "No!" Then Emil walked past Lloyd. Lloyd noticed this and gasped. Emil moved his right arm forward and a dark portal appeared.

"Everyone, Emil said as his voice was deep, once we enter, we won't be able to come here not to often." Raine was about to be excited, but she listen to Emil.

"Ratatosk... is that you?" Marta said doubtfully. The blonde nodded. "All of you should head my warning. You can either enter or... I will close the gate.

But... I know some of you can't just leave. Regal?" Regal looked at Ratatosk. "You have to stay hear since you have a job at Altimira." Then he looked at Sheena.

"Sheena? You can come, but you need to tell Mizuiho, that you're leaving." Sheena nodded. "Zelos?" Zelos paid attention to Ratatosk.

"If you want to come, make sure your sister is fine with you leaving. Zelos nodded. Now then... for the rest of you... Raine?

Make sure you can find a substitute if you want to come." As Raine heard this, her eyes shot up. "Of course I'm coming! This is a one and only chance to explore hidden knowledge. I'll pack my necessities right now!" After that, she immediately ran towards her house.

The group had a sweat drop on their heads from the behavior. Ratatsok began to clear his voice.

"Ahem... If any of you have important business I suggest you all go now. As for I... I have to stay here and watch over this world, since it is my duty."

Everyone nodded and left. They town villagers were still in awe. Ratatosk began waiting at the portal... waiting for the others.

(**End of:** **Old familiar scent of Iselia - Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World)**

Stranger's p.o.v.

The stranger began to carry Exile to the other side of the portal. As he was about to enter the other side, he heard a noise. He quickly looked back.

There on the other side, he saw something coming out. He saw it's head and noticed what it was. It had red eyes. And he knew what it was.

The stranger panicked and immediately ran towards the other side. As he past the other side for one second. He dropped Exile and summoned Oblivion.

Then he pointed it at the corridor of darkness. Then a beam of light shout out of the tip and closed it there, so it won't get out. The stranger inhaled and exhaled.

He unsummoned his keyblade and proceeded to pick up Exile. As he picked him up in a bridal style way, he looked around his surroundings.

He gasped at what he saw. He was in the Tim Burton movie world: Nightmare Before Christmas. But this world is called: Halloween Town.

He noticed he was in town square(or the middle of town. Whatever you want to call it.). He started to walk towards the pumpkin patch with the stretchy root-thing.

But before he can actually get there, he saw some citizens of the town. It was dark out in the city, but he knew he could easily be spotted.

He looked on the ground to find something to cause a commotion with the citizens. He hid behind a house and put down Exile next to him, to keep him out of sight.

He saw a good size rock nearby and and picked up. He then went to the side of the building, poked his head out, and waited for the right time to throw the rock.

He saw, what appears to be adults and a kid. One appeared to be a vampire, a werewolf and a witch.

As the the three passed by each other, he throw the rock at werewolf. If he was found, he rather die by a werewolf then the vampire and witch.

The rock barely touched his head, and yelp. The other two looked back at the werewolf and came to his aid.

The hooded figure then created a black coat for Exile to hide his appearance and started to pick him up bridal style.

He started to to jumped on top house while flash jumping, so if the three monsters saw him, they will think something different.

moments later, he finally touched the ground, but he saw someone coming and started to jump on the house. His only thought was to keep on jumping on the houses.

Somewhere...

Pain was waking up from an unconscious sleep. His eyesight was fuzzy when he woke up. He groaned as he tried to get up.

He barely stood up. He fell and he bend his knee as the other leg fell to the floor. He attempted to get up.

After a few moments, he manage the strength to stand up right. He breathed heavily from the attempts he did. Then he started to noticed it was dark out.

He gasped and turned around. What he saw was seven doors, with decorations on them.

He saw from right to left was a pumpkin, a clover, an egg, a Christmas tree, a heart, a turkey, and a colorful red and yellow star box, with a piece of rope on the top.

He knew the symbols meant, so he was curious and went towards the one with the Christmas tree. As he gripped the handle, he hesitated at first.

Then he opened the door. When he opened, he was very surprised. He saw snow on the other side. He smiled and went to the other side of the door.

As he went to the other side of the door, the door behind him suddenly shut it self, which made Pain jumped, from being startled.

He clutched his heart and started to breathe. After some time, he manage to calm himself down. He exhaled and started to walk down, towards the narrow road.

Somewhere else...

The stranger carried Exile to the very spot, where Oogi Boogy's mansion was. He laid himself down and started to walk away.

But... as he started to walk away, he suddenly collapsed on the ground.

Somewhere else...

Hunter was lying on the ground, waking up from his unconsciousness. His eyesight was blurry and he had a headache, he was also cold.

He shivered and started to get up. He cuddled himself, and rubbed his arms. Then he saw a bright town and started ti walk towards it for shelter.

Back at Iselia...

Ratatosk looked at the familiar heroes of the world. Ratatosk looked at all of them. "Everyone ready?" The heroes all nodded.

"Okay then... You all should know what is behind this gateway/portal. This portal allows all of you to travel a diffrent world."

The group gasped. "Is that even possible", Raine exclaim, asked. Ratatosk nodded. "When the elves tried to find a place that flourished, we saw many other worlds.

That is why I know about this." The group awed. But Raine explode in joy. "THIS... IS... ASTOUNDING! I can learn the worlds history, culture, and other things!

Well must go now!" The grouped got a anime sweat drop. Ratatosk cleared his voice to get everyone's attention.

"Anyway... I can't come with any of you, since I need to get rid of the mana here." Marta lowered her head in sadness. Ratatosk then place his hand on her shoulder.

Marta looked at Ratatosk.

"Emil..."

Ratatosk smiled. "You don't have to go, but... the others might need your help." Marta was still sad, but in moment, she smiled.

"I understand, but... you have to promise to go on a date with me, and that includes the both of you." Ratatosk became flustered.

"Um-um... Can we discuss this later?" Marta giggled. Ratatosk sighed and continued talking. "Anyways... Once you enter... You can't come back."

The group gasped. "As I said before, I need to stay here, so I can't bring any of you back. You can back out or continue."

Lloyd squeezed his hand into a fist in anger. "Everyone", Lloyd said in a calm voice, "I should go, and all of you stay here!"

Everyone looked at Lloyd with with worried eyes. "You can't be serious", Genis said, "you just got back, and you want us to wait for you again!"

Lloyd turned his head smiled, and he briefly closed his eyes. "I'm sorry... But I rather risk it." Then Lloyd ran towards the portal. The group gasped.

"That fool", Zelos shouted, "he's going to get himself killed!" "We have to go after him", Genis said with worry.

"Don't worry", Ratatosk reassured them, "the portal is still usable."

"You just have to go in follow him. It will be the same destination where, you all are supposed to go."

"You better hurry up", he said as he used his thumb to point at the portal. The heroes nodded. But, before they decide to move, something grabbed Ratatosk.

Ratatosk gasped in front of the grouped and screamed as he was pulled into the portal by a huge black paw.

(You readers, thought I wouldn't add Ratatosk. Good thing I added the monster -u- .)

Everyone gasped and Ratatosk's screams faded. The grouped stood, as they were in shocked. "Emil", Marta shouted.

She then ran to towards the portal to rescue Emil/Ratatosk. "Marta", the rest of the group shouted. Marta entered the portal and the others hesitated.

"We have to go after her", Sheena said with a worried tone. The group nodded and went after her.

Inside the corridor of darkness...

As the heroes entered the portal, they were in shock at what they saw.

They saw Lloyd unconscious on the ground, Ratatosk injured/unconscious and Marta protecting the two from from a shadowy beast with red eyes.

But, as the creature raised its paw, Marta tried to shield herself with her unsual-spinner-claw-like weapon.

As the creature stuck Marta's weapon, she was knocked back, and Zelos caught her.

"Thanks", Marta said with a grunt, as she tried to balance herself. "Take it easy-NO!" Marta exclaimed, as she interrupted Zelos.

"That thing... Is about to kill them... And I can't just standby and watch that happen!" The heroes were in awe at her speech.

The heroes got their weapons and went in their battle stances.

(**Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep Final Mix: Hunter of the Dark** **)  
**

Presea and Regal were the first ones to run towards the creature.

Regal jumped in the air while doing a, spinning motion in midair, while Presea decided to swing her axe towards his front leg.

Raine, Marta, Genis, Zelos, Collette, and Sheena, began incarnating spells.

As the two melee fighters was about to do physical damage, the creature covered the room in darkness, which made the heroes gasped, and made made them lose concentration.

"Whoa", Zelos exclaimed, "Who turned out the lights? "This is no time for joking", Raine said with a tone in her voice(or attitude).

"I can't see a thing", Genis responded to the situation. Raine then whacked Genis with her staff. "Ow! What was that for?! No jokes", Raine said seriously.

"Were in a life and death situation, so be prepare to know your enemies movements!" Before she could say anything, she saw a pair of red eyes.

"Do you see that...?" "We can't see nothing", Zelos complained. "The monster has a pair of red eyes", Raine explained.

"Just concentrate on its eyes and attack it! That's its downfall!" Moments after, Marta found a pair of red eyes. "I found it!"

But, before Marta could reacted, the monster attacked her with its claws. Marta lost a total of 3700 damage and was knocked on the ground.

Marta: 6200 HP

Raine: 9999HP

Genis: 9999 HP

Zelos: 9999 HP

Regal: 9999 HP

Collette: 9999 HP

Presea :9999 HP

Lloyd: ? HP

Ratatosk/Emil: 1 HP

(Like it, how I add hit points to the characters. Hope you like it and keep score, or whatever.)

"Marta", the group shouted. Marta grunted, as she got up. "I'm... all right", she remeasured everyone, as she was breathing heavily.

"What the hell is that thing", Zelos said with worry. "It's impossible to defeat. And how are we supposed to fight, without any light?!"

"That's it", Raine said, as a plan came to her head. "Quick! Cast Light Artes, now! And whats that supposed to-JUST DO IT!" Raine shouted at Zelos.

Zelos jumped and was scared of Raine, and his eyes were terrified. "Alrightallright, YESH!" Then he concentrated on a light base spell.

As the others were concentrating, Regal saw, pair of red eyes, and and started to kick the monsters face. "Triple Rage Kick!"

Regal kicked the monster three times and finished it with one more kick, and he jumped back, to make sure, the creature doesn't retaliate immediately.

The creature went back into the shadows, and watched its prey with its red eyes. The melee combat fighters waited for the monster to show up.

They were close to the the others, since they could see the "glowing symbols" on the ground, around them. They stood their ground and waited.

The others waited too, for the right moment. The monster saw his prey in a group and boldly went out of hiding and ran towards them in the middle.

As it was blindly complying on committing suicide, the spell casters unleashed their light base spells.

"Now", Raine shouted.

Raine: "How's this! Divine Saber!"

A circle appeared under the beast and lighting bolts appeared from atop of it and it finished with one final, huge lighting explosion.

Zelos: "Ready for this! Judgement!"

Mutiple beams of light randomly came out of now where, and some of them hit the monster.

Colette: "Light of redemption that guides us to daybreak, listen to my voice... Holy prayers will be spoken for all of eternity, now let there be light! Grand Cross!"

A cross appeared and started to and dealt damage to the creature from being attacked by it. Then it disappeared as it exploded.

Genis: "Oh flames of hell, bring upon them the wrath of fire! Burn! Flare Tornado!"

A circular flame appeared and started to burn the creature. It was howling in pain.

Sheena: "The source of heaven, earth, and everything in-between, the ruler of all, I summon thee, come Origin!"

A man with no shirt appeared. He had red wings and a spear like object. He raised it and created some-type of black hole, which dealt a lot of damage into the creature's very being.

Marta: "Receive the judgement of the iridescent blade! Prism Sword!"

A sword came out of nowhere and stabbed the creature in the abdomen, and little purple stones appeared, and light appeared also.

The creature howled, and the sword exploded.

(**End of: ****Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep Final Mix:** Hunter of the Dark**)**

The creature lowered its head, and looked at his prey. He howled at them and unexpectedly, he froze in that position. Then... its head came off.

The group gasped at the horror. As the creature started to evaporate... there was light in the room, and they saw who was responsible for the head of the creature.

It was Lloyd Irving... And Ratatosk. In their hands were their Ultimate weapons. The group was astound, since they were both uncounicous, and their now conscious of all the sudden, and Standing up, and they killed the shadowy creature.

Marta muster the strength to speak, "Emil... Lloyd? How... How is that possible. I was protecting you two, when I saw you both injured and unconscious."

Lloyd smiled and Ratatosk smirked. "Well, Ratatosk started, "when the room was in darkness, I gave Lloyd an elixir; and if your wondering how I found his body...

I got lucky, with any light left, and remembered the spot he was in." The group were in awe, and relived.

"You gave us a quite a scare bud", Zelos said, referring to Lloyd.

Lloyd scratched his cheek, and he did nervously chuckle, also, a anime sweat drop appeared on the side of his head.

"Sorry about that everyone. I really don't want any of you to worry, also..."

Lloyd had a sad expression on his face.

"It's better if you didn't go at all. " The group were surprised to hear Lloyd say that. Collette brought her hands as if she was praying.

"Why... What's wrong on the other side", Colette asked, not knowing with Lloyd's feelings.

"Well..." Lloyd began to explain what happened, when he was absent.

Somewhere in Radiant Garden...

Shirley was coming home from a long day of grocery shopping. It was already 5:00 P.M.

Shirley began to reach for her keys in her pocket and started to open the door ( if you are wonder why someone in Radiant Garden might need keys... well... I get to that later). As she opened the door she, when she looked in front of her at what she saw, she was in shock. She dropped the grocery bags in the process.

She saw a teenage girl, who looked like she was about fourteen years old. She had brown hair, brown eyes, she was wearing a pink shirt and blue jeans with two stars on them; she also had a pendent that looked like a shooting star, and she had stripe shoes. She was also scrawny( thin, slender, hardly any muscle, etc just look at her in my Deviantart account, gallery: /d5h7h1o . She covered her mouth and her eyes started to water.

"It's...It's... You!" The girl smiled. Shirley ran towards the girl and embraced her in a hug, with her eyes girl did the same.

"I...I can't believe it." She then stopped hugging her and looked at her. "Your back home." The girl smiled, "Its great to be back home... Mother."

Devin looked at the two and turned his head to his side to not look at them, and scoffed at the two. He crossed his arms, "disgusting", he muttered quietly as he could.

Richard's p.o.v.

Richard was somewhere in a cave. He started to wake up and he felt cold. He fully waked up and started to shiver. But he slowly began to realize he had clothing on.

"Whoa", he exclaimed with surprise. "How did these get on?" Before he could say anything, something appeared in front of him. It looked like something digital.

It said, "Notice!", in orange color. Richard hesitated at first, but, he touched the red circlualar button. As he touched it, a screen of words appeared in front of him.

He examined it closer. He began to speak, "Here is a winter Christmas sweater. Do you accept it? Or do you decline?" Richard automatically accepted the gift without hesitation and he pressed the accept button. The screen disappeared and it tuned into a white light, and it transformed into a Christmas sweater leaving traces white sparkles of light. (You have to use your imagination, or I have to make it out with random details).

He examines it and it turns out, it has fur inside,also, it comes with a hood. The design was beautiful.

It was blue with white, it had black and white fur, and embroidered with Santa and a Christmas Tree. Richard held out his hands and let it drape over them.

He decides to put it on and ventures out in the snow. He shivers but, he spotted a nearby town. It had colorful lights, houses and a merry-go-round.

He decides to run towards it, with his fast speed, before it could get even more cold.

Devin's p.o.v.

Devin was leaning on the wall, while listing to his Mother and sister's conversation. He had his eyes closed this whole time, trying to act cool, which wasn't his intention. He became very irritated. Shirley saw Devin's reaction and became worried.

"Devin dear", she spoke with worry of her son. "What is it mother", Devin said trying to not burst into anger. Shirley became even more worried.

"If... If you want, you don't have to be here", She said, trying to have a calm tone in her voice. Then she realized something and looked at Ashley.

"Ashley... Where's your father?" Devin's eye's completely opened when he heard his mother talking about his father.

He looked at his sister. She began to lower her head and connected her index fingers. "Well...", She began to speak, "he dropped me off to the Marketplace and he went to investigate the ruin castle that is abandon. But, before he left, he told me to get you two and head over there, since he might need help with investigating something." After she was finished talking, Devin ran to his room upstairs and went to get something. He had a face that meant, "there was to time left to spare".

Ashley and her mother both sighed simultaneously. Ashley closed her eyes and crossed her arms. "Some things just don't ever change, about him."

Devin looked all over his room to search for something he forgotten. He began to give up to look for it physically. He stood in place and closed his eyes.

He straighten his right arm and began chanting.

"Oh majestic stars... come to my aid. Help me find the unseen that is concealed away. Give me the eyes that will show me the way." At the right moment, he quickly opened his eyes. "Hindsight-Foresight!"

The room changed into a cerulean color (meaning, clear water you find in lakes, or water parks commercial; or those scenes in movies, where you see the color of the water when they shoot the angle under water-or holding your breathe and diving in clear, under water ).

His eyes turned blue and he gasped as he was looking into a projectile hologram, of what happened to his book. But he quickly remembered something.

But before he realized it, the spell backed fired and shattered into tiny pieces and evaportared into nothing. Devin didn't even flinch at his mistake. But he remember the thing he was looking for, can't be found with magic. But he remember where it was. He immediately walk downstairs. Ashley and Shirley heard him coming down.

He kept on walking towards the door. Before he could open the door, his sister began to speak.

"Where are you going?" Devin didn't speak, and he opened the door and left. Ashley became sad, "He's still angry at me isn't he?"

"Yes... Yes he is", Shirley spoke with a gloomy face. She then held her hands together. Ashley began shake her head from side-to-side. "Mom, lets go!"

"Huh...", Shirley responded, "...what do you mean? Lets, go get Devin and go see dad", Ashley responded with enthusiasm.

A "anime sweat drop" appeared on Shirley's face, while she nervously smiles. _"She obviously takes it from me", _Shirley said mentally.

Back to Halloween Town...

Exile was waking up from being unconscious. When he tried to open his eyes, they were blurry. He got up and his vision eventually cleared up and was able to see again. He looked around, to find where he was, but he saw something familiar on the ground. It was someone in a "black coat".  
He stared at it and thought about it.

"Could it be... It has be one of them, or... HIM!" He shook his head and approached the body. He knelled down and began to uncloak his hood.

But... Before he he could do so, the stranger grabbed his arm. Exile didn't even flinch at the sudden reaction, instead he was curious.

The stranger kept on holding Exile's arm, but it gave out and fell to the ground. Exile waited for a few seconds and he continued to uncloak the stranger.

But... He hesitated for a moment and uncloaked the mysterious person. As he uncloaked the stranger, he didn't know who it was.

It was a kid who was about in his teenage years. To him he looked about fourteen or fifteenth-years-old, male. He had, what appeared to be black hair.

"Who... is this", Exile asked himself. mentally. After a few minuets when Exile was thinking, "I" started to move. Exile noticed that I could feel my arm.

I started to move my eyes and started to become conscious around my surroundings. I started to open my eyes slowly and everything became blurry.

after a few moments my vision was becoming clear and I could make out a silhouette figure above me. I squinted my eyes to make it out.

After a few moments my vision became very clear. I finally could make out, what the figure was. It was a human male, with black hair, and he had amber iris's

His hair style was unique. His hair covered his right eye and he had three hair strands spiked up, instead of down.

(You should look him up on my deviantART profile.)

Angelo looked at the stranger with a confused look. He raised his eyebrow. "Um... Who are you?" The mysterious stranger in front of Angelo, didn't say a thing.

After a few moments, he began to talk. "The main question here is... Where are we?" The stranger gave offered his hand and I grabbed on to it, and got off the ground. Angelo began to look around his surroundings for a moment, and I sort of knew where we are. "Hmm", I hummed, By the graphics of this-wait... GRAPHICS!

began to examine my body for a moment and I looked like a 3d model, although I look realistic enough, and not animated. "Wow", I exclaimed.

"I guess this is my first time my appearance slightly changed, I said, while I examined my body more. Angelo then closed his eyes and crosses his arms, and he began to think.

"Well... There was that time in Radiant Garden, The Mysterious Tower, um... oh yeah! There was Animal Crossing, Almost Naked Animals, and Phineas and Ferb.

Oh, and Johnny Test!" Then He realized something. "Ohh, ssssss... I need to apologize to people in some of those worlds."

Exile looked at the person with a curious look. "Um... Not be rude... What is your name", Exile asked. Angelo opened his eyes and looked at Exile.

"My name is Angelo". Exile hummed. "My name is Exile", he said revealing his name also. Angelo began curious of his name. "Exile", he said curiously.

"Are you sure? Because I know a Exile." Exile looked at him curiously. "That is my name", he said plainly.

Angelo noticed his doesn't show much emotion and he speaks plainly, but with a quiet-creepy-cool voice..

"Hey", he began to speak, "what are you doing here anyway?"

Exile didn't respond, but he looked at the sky instead. "Well", he spoke, "I don't know..."

Then he looked back at Angelo. "So... Where are we exactly, Exile asked, as he moved his head around.

"Well, Angelo started, ... I think where in a world called 'Halloween Town'. Since I notice a few ponds nearby, that look like their in filth. This place probably was Oggi Boogi's mansion." Then Angelo thought of something.

"But... The main question is... How did we get here", Angelo asked Exile, as he was trying to remember what happened. Exile kept silent.

"Don't speak much, huh", Angelo spoke to Exile. "Are you one of those 'strong silent types'?"

Exile didn't respond back. Angelo rolled his eyes, "okay... Let's find the way back to the town." Angelo proceed to the way back to town, with his memory.

But, after a few steps, he noticed a white object in the distance. He decided to run a bit closer, to see what it was. As he did, it turned out to be a bathtub.

Of course he would need it to climb the cliffs since... He doesn't know how to climb one. He turned back to get Exile, but as he did, he wasn't there.

Then he immediately turned around and became shocked. Exile was already in the bathtub. Angelo stared at him with a confused look.

"How... How did you get there... when you were over there", he asked Exile, as he was pointing his finger at the bathtub and his previous location.

Exile showed no emotion, except just staring at him, which was getting creepy for Angelo. "Okay", He said, pausing, "I might as well hurry up and explore this world."

Angelo ran after the bathtub and got in. After that, he tried to asked Exile some questions. "So... What's your favorite color?"

Exile didn't respond to his question. "Okay", Angelo said, while rolling his eyes, "What is your favorite thing to do?" Exile still didn't respond to his question.

Angelo sighed and decided to look around, by turning his head. "This thing better hurry up", he mumbled.

Somewhere else...

Devin was at the entrance, at the castle of Radiant Garden. He was panting and he looked behind him. It was quiet... Then he heard shouting from a distance.

"He's over there"! A voice shouted out. Devin immediately started to run inside the castle. Inside he found mutiple pathways. He decided to chose one, hoping it lead to the right path to his father.

Halloween Town...

Angelo and Exile got out the bathtub. It turns out, Exile was sleeping with his eyes open this whole time, which creep out Angelo.

He began to dusted his pants, "finally, that is over", he said, done dusting his pants. "Now then... lets find that town." Then he quickly remembered something.

"Oh... I forgot... I can't let anyone find out, that I'm from a diffrent world...", he said with disappointment. He sighed. "I really suck at hiding my identity."

He then pushed up his glasses with his middle finger. Then he looked at Exile. "Hey... we should conceal ourselves, so no one in this world would know our identities."

Exile nodded in response, and darkness surrounded him. Then, when the darkness disappeared, he had on a "black coat". Angelo was in awe. But after realization, he became cautious, and went into a defensive stance. Exile just stared at him plainly.

"Care to explain, on how you can use the darkness", Angelo said with a cautious tone in his voice. Exile immediately gasped and moved his right arm, away from his body. For a moment, darkness appeared and in his hand, he had a Keyblade. Angelo recognize the keyblade, thanks to the moonlight. But it was diffrent.

The keyblade was black with red veins all the way from the blade to the teeth. The teeth looked like the '**Keyblade of heart**", but it was more jagged, rough, and non-smoothed. The guard was shaped like a "U" which connected with the grip, and in the middle of the keyblade, there was a shape that looked like an angel wing, but it was black. Finally, the chain had "multicolored hearts". The first one was "blue, black, white, pink, purple," and the last heart looked like the insignia of the Heart from Kingdom Hearts. The last chain, had "all five colors", divided into five pieces.

Angelo looked at it in shock. "It-it-it can't be be... The only one who I know who has that weapon is...", Angelo was cut off, when Exile was running straight at him.

He his eyes were in shocked, as he gasped. As he got close to him, he jumped above him, which made Angelo look. He then swung his keyblade and landed on the ground. Then, Angelo notices why Exile, jumped above him. He looked at his surroundings, and he saw a group of Heartless, surrounding them.

It was the common species, the "Shadows". I hesitate at first, but I reached in my pockets and grabbed my house keys. I threw them in the air, I raised my right arm, and caught the keys. When I caught them, they immediately transformed into a keyblade. I had the "Kingdom Key" in my grasp. But... I just realized something, when I held the keyblade in my hand.

"I... Don't know how to fight", I muttered. Then my head started to throb. I groaned and I got on one knee to prevent myself from falling. I put my left hand on my forehead and I held tight my keyblade on the other hand. I started to get up, with my left hand on my forehead. I moved my hand and I instantly went unconscious, as I closed my eyes. I still was standing without falling to the ground. After a moment, I opened my eyes. When I did... I looked at the keyblade in my hand, and I saw the Heartless, creeping towards me. I reacted and I switched my keyblade into a reverse grip, and got ready for battle.

**(Kingdom Hearts II OST: The Encounter)**

Exile was behind me concentrating at the Heartless. He was holding his keyblade with both hands on the grip, and it was facing forward (like Master Eraqus).

Both of their iris's were blurry, as if they were zombies. Then...we lunged forward with incredible speed,and we swung our keyblades at them. One by-one, we slashed, stabbed-them. One tried to ambush me from behind, I quickly sensed it and I swung my keyblade with both hands, and defeated the Shadow.

After a while, we defeated the Heartless, but more came after them. This time, there were Heartless that looked like mummy's. They were wrapped in bandages and they had one yellow eye showing. They also had sharp claws, waiting to get our hearts. But... I wouldn't remember how me and Exile fought together, anyway. All I could see was these blurry things in front of me. My entire vision was blurry actually, meaning... I couldn't see very well, on what I was doing. I couldn't control my body, as if it was moving on its own.

They came at us, but we countered it. When they were running, I held tight, my keyblade in the reverse grip, style, in a stance, waiting for the right moment. Exile did the same, but, he moved it to his side, with both hands. At the right moment, as they were jumping above us, in a quick second... in a instant, we disappeared and appeared above them. We flashed step (meaning, we disappeared from one place, to another in a short distance), to a Heartless, and we did a good amount of damage, and we did it to another-another-another-and another. We started to to speed it up and we slashed to the point, where, the Heartless stopped in midair.

At the right moment we shouted out, "**Cross Paths**", and we pasted each others bodies, and a "X" mark appeared out of nowhere. Then the Heartless disappeared, leaving behind hearts, which disappeared as they floated to the sky.

**(End of: Kingdom Hearts II OST: The Encounter)**

In the end, we landed on our feet and unsummoned our keyblades. Then pain surged to my head. I keeled down on knee and put my right hand on my head, as I closed my eyes, hoping it would go away. Then... As I opened my eyes, I suddenly could see again. I got up and as I said, "I... I can move again", I said to myself.

Then I remembered Exile was behind me, since I could barley make him out, in our fight for survival. I turned around and I saw him staring at me.

I flinched for a moment, and said, "you really should stop doing that... It's creeping me out". Exile didn't respond, and his facial expression didn't change also.

I sighed, "let's get going", I said as I started to walk towards him.

Angelo(secretly)&Exile learned: "Cross Paths".

Radiant Garden: Devin's point of View...

Devin was in the room with the "computers" and such. He was breathing hard, trying to out run a group of people. He put up a barrier to buy some time, to think.

But he suddenly heard something cracking. He gasped and turned around. "Blast", he said, "I thought I had more time! Then he heard a beeping sound from the computers. He examined it without hesitation. On the computer, it said: "Teleporting in 5 seconds". "What", Devin exclaimed.

Then the timer started to count down. 3...2...1... Commence!

Devin then heard a sound from behind him. He looked behind him and saw a device, which had a red center. It started to make more sounds, and it made the room, white in moments, which made Devin gasp. Then the door shot open, with a kick. Then people started to come in, rushing to the other room. But when they came to that room, they saw light fading. They gasped and were shocked. Were too late, said a man with brown hair. Then two other people came in rushing. They were breathing hard, while the others were looking at them. "Where... Where is he?" The person said. They other looked down with disappointed faces.

The brunette man, looked at the arriving incomers. They were both females, with brown hair, and one was a adult, and the other was in her adolescents.

"Where is he Leon", the woman said, revealing the man's name. But, before he could say anything, the computer started to beep. Then Leon started to examine it. There was a massage that he read out loud and it said, "Teleporting success. Devin Caster Brawler is now transported to 'Halloween Town'".

"So, he is in a world called 'Halloween Town', huh." Then he looked at the others. They were the members of the "**Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee".**

The other two were, Shirley and Ashley. He looked at Ashley. "Hey Ashley...", Ashley then looked at Leon, "we need you to bring back your brother."

Ashley nodded. "So, Ashley talked, "...What did he stole that was so important?" "Well, Leon started, "...It was something that could bring destruction to him and the worlds."

_Flashback_

_Devin was in the Restoration Committee's house (or Merlin's house), ransacking it. There were books all over the place, and other furniture._

_He held a book that had a pentagram on it, and the cover was black with a crimson skull, with a upside down cross. He then walked outside and he heard footsteps.  
_

_He started to run immediately. The Restoration Committee members were walking towards Merlin's house when they saw Devin running. They found it strange until they saw the inside of the house. Merlin panicked and he quickly noticed something was missing. "It's-it's gone", he exclaimed. "By golly we have to find it! Calm down Merlin", Leon said.  
_

_"What is it your looking for-it was a book", Merlin interrupted Leon. It was a book I quickly discovered, but when I found it,the presence of the book gave an enormous amount of darkness, that was off the charts! I quickly took it and placed in my bag, and placed it under a spell, hidden underneath my bed. And someone stole it!  
_

_Leon began to think quickly, "it must of been Devin, who took it", he said. Then they heard a explosion near the Bailey. After hearing it, they immediately ran towards the area. After moments later, they arrived and they saw Yuffie on the ground. "Yuffie", the group cried out. Aerith went to her side, at her level and shook her unconscious body, but she didn't respond. So Aerith shook her more, and Yuffie woke with a groan. Aerith turned her over, and she didn't see no injuries on her. Yuffie clutched her stomach.  
_

_"Devin", she spoke, "he ran past me, and he destroyed a Heartless that was behind me without noticing it. He cast fire magic, but the impact hit me also and I fell unconscious. And... You all show up." The group gasped and Aerith cast Curaga on Yuffie. Yuffie then got up feeling enthusiastic. "Yahoooooo", she shouted. "Now then, Why are you-no time", Leon interrupted Yuffie. They the ran after Devin, "hey, wait-whoa, Yuffie shouted as she was interrupted again, when Tifa grabbed Yuffie's hand and ran._

Present_  
_"Then, that's when we were at Merlin's to wait for you, since Devin was obviously looking for you, Shirley said. "We found out, when Ashley used her magic to repeat, what Devin did there, then we ran towards, here, thanks to Ashley's magic." Then Leon hummed. "So that, explains, why you were breathing hard when you got here.

You know what to do Ashley. You have to get back that book he stole, since we don't know what it actually does yet. But since Merlin said, the 'presence of darkness was off the charts', we have to assume it would cause trouble. But the question is... Why would he do all of this for one book?" Leon then thought to himself.

Ashley's expression changed to sadness. But she briefly closed her eyes and shook her head and looked at Leon. "Okay I'll go find him", she said with determination.

The others were amazed, and Leon opened his eyes. "So I need to find a world called Halloween Town, huh?" Then the computer started to beep. Leon examined it again and gasped. "Hey, Ashley... You should look at this". Ashley then looked at screen of the computer, and saw a weird looking object. It had a pumpkin, a town, and there was snow. "This must be the world he is in", Leon said. Ashley nodded. Then she closed her eyes and began to chant something.

"Oh sacred stars... Grant me the power to-commencing teleportation", the computer interrupted her.

Everyone in the room looked at the computer. In 3...2...1...Commence!

The the device behind them started to make a sound.

But, before they could react to, the room turned white and they screamed as they shielded their eyes with their arms.

(You people thought I wouldn't let the whole committee join, did you? Don't worry, there will be consequences. ~_d)

Somewhere in Halloween Town...

Angelo and Exile found themselves in a forest with five(I think) doors, with holiday shapes. My expression was dumbfounded, and my eyebrows twitched.

"How... In the-... Did we... Get here", I said pausing, with confusion. "Where were just walking, and somehow were just ended up on the other side of town."

I looked at Exile, but he was nowhere to found. I looked around my surroundings and I still didn't find him. Then I looked at the doors, and I found the Christmas door open. I sighed and went inside. As I got inside, the ointment was filled with snow and trees. But I knew exactly where I was. I was in "Christmas Town" ( or whatever it was called). There was a path that leads to the town, but I started to shiver, so I hugged myself, with a unsatisfied expression. "I dislike the cold very much! But, then again... Aw never mind!" I started to run towards to the town, as fast I could.

Later...

I started to pant as I made it to the town. I just had to go straight forward and, I'm at Santa's house. But I noticed the merry-go-round, as I walked towards the house, since I had to walk around it. I hesitated, since I was on the porch. I knocked, and waited for someone to open the door. I crossed my arms, and began tapping my foot. No one answered. As I was about to knocked, the door opened immediately, which I hesitated, leaving my fist in the air. I saw no one, so I began to hesitaely walking inside the room. When I immediately walked in, I saw a crowd of people. They all stared at me, which made me very uncomfortable. I looked at them and said, "okay...", I paused. Then a plump man in a red suit said, "Took you long enough. We were all waiting for you." I looked at the person, and I knew he was obviously "Santa Claus". I stared at him with a confused expression. "What are you talking about... What do you mean, 'all of you were waiting for me'", I asked, very confused with the comment. Santa Claus cleared his throat, for, he was about to speak.

"Well... We were waiting, since your 'friends' here, were waiting for an explanation." I raised my eyebrow, at his words. "Um, I began to talk, ... They are not my friends, except for 'him', then I pointed at Richard. After a few short moments, there was an explosion outside and we all looked, outside to see what happen.

I gasped as I saw the merry-go-round exploded, leaving remains. The others did the same and gasped, but, after the smoke cleared up, we saw something. It was a Heartless, that caused it.

But, after the smoke entirely cleared up, it was a group of Neoshadows, Shadows, Mummy Heartless, Bat-like-Heartless, and Ghost-like-Heartless.

I was standing in fear, immobilized to move. But I shook my head and reached in my pockets for my keys. But, they weren't there and I gasped and got in a defensive stance. But I realized the people behind me and looked at them. I saw them with there weapons ready, even Cid with a spear. I gave them a, 'how did they do that, that fast look'. Leon looked at me and said, "leave this to us kid". Did that, and , moved to the side and watched them fight.

The only people that were left were two teenagers and Richard.

**Skit: "The Meeting"**

Angelo: Here we go again. Were stuck with these little square boxes... again. *Disappointed*, so... How are you Richard? *Notices the sweater vest-thingy and was surprised*, WHOA! Where did you get that!

Richard: *Calm face*, Oh... Hey... I got this from a screen box, thingy. It said, "you obtained a Christmas sweater'... Something like that.

Angelo: Oh... okayyyy... So... *Looks at the other teenagers*... What are you names.

Ashley: Oh! Ahem... My name is Ashley... And who are you two?

Angelo: *Smiles*, my name is Angelo and he is Richard.

Ashley: *Smile*, nice to meet you Angelo, Richard.

Devin: *Reading a book*

Ashley: *Sighs* This person here... Is my brother. His name is-

Devin: My name is Devin. You better remember it. *Continues to read the book*

Angelo: That was... Kinda rude.

Ashley: Don't worry about it. I'm used to it, after all this time.

Angelo: *Worried*, I feel bad for you.

Ashley: *Smiles slightly*, thanks for caring.

All: *Looks at the fight and sees, they defeated the Heartless*

Angelo: *Raises an eyebrow*, that was quick.

**End of Skit**

Angelo and the others stare at the others, as they did victory poses and claimed the spoils. I looked at Devin, and it looked like he is still reading his book.

As I looked at him, I turned looked at Ashley with a sad expression on her face, which made me feel sad also, but, I kept it inside. I then looked at the Final Fantasy characters, as they were walking towards the house. I just stared at them, and they smiled at us, except for Leon. They then put away their weapons and went inside Santa's house. Richard also went inside, and I saw Ashley dragging Devin, as he was still reading his book, as if he was in some type of trance.

It was my turn to go inside, but... before I entered, I had this weird feeling... As if... I was being watched or something. I turned around and gasped, as I saw someone in a "black coat". The stranger stood, where the merry-go-around was. I looked at him, and he stared at me. Then he did something unexpected.  
He put his hand in his pocket and got something out, and he threw it at me, then I moved around, as I was trying to catch it. But, I wasn't quick enough, so it fell to the ground and I knelled on one leg and picked it up. It was my keys. As I looked straight forward... he was in front of me. I gasped with fright. I looked at his head, I shown fear, since he surprised me. Then he lend his hand to me. I looked at him for a moment and grabbed it, to help me up. I still looked at him and I said, "thanks".

I moved backed a little to get some personal space. "Um", I mumbled, "You want to... come in", I asked unsure what to say next. He didn't respond.

I rolled my eyes and said, "okay then... I'll... be inside... If you fell like it... Just come inside... Kay?" He didn't respond. I rolled my eyes again.

"Okay then... I'll be inside." I said, pointing to the house. I then walked towards the house. As I was at the door step, I heard footsteps behind me.

I looked behind me and I saw the stranger near me. I sighed and went inside the house and the stranger closed the door, as we walked in.

I went into the room, where everyone else was. I saw Leon, leaning on the wall, Richard sitting, down on the couch, and others standing and sitting (chose you pick who is on the couch, floors, leaning, etc).

(**Kingdom Hearts**: **This is Halloween**)

I jumped(not literally) in surprised when music came out of nowhere. "Um... You the rest of you hear the music in this room?" The people in the room nodded, and murmured in agreement. I rolled my eyes, "Okay... So... What is this meeting about, I asked as my keys fell from my hand. I kneeled down to picked them up, but it transformed as i grabbed it. This time, it became 'Oathkeeper'. "Huh", I said. The rest of the group gasped, as I held it in my hand, as i got up from the floor.

I began to question it. "This never happened before", I said, examining it. "Since when can it transform into Oathkeeper?" I kept examining it, until it became my keys again. When it became harmless keys again, I put them in my pocket. Then I looked at the rest of the group, which were staring at me.

"What", I asked. They still kept staring at me. Leon got up from leaning on the wall with his arms crossed and said, "How did those keys transformed into a Keyblade?

I thought the Keyblade chooses its master." I began to mumble, trying to answer that. "Um... To tell you the truth... I really... Don't know...", I said.

"It just happened a year ago, from those events me and my friends hand. I really just don't know." I sighed. I looked at Santa Clause. "So", I spoke, "...What is this meeting about?" He stroked his beard and said, "This is about that child right there", he then pointed at Devin, who closed his book and looked at the others, and scoffed.

Later...

I hummed as I heard the situation. "So... All of us being here is all coincidence." Leon then nodded. "Since we found him... We can't find a way back to our home", Leon said. "He is the only one who has enough magic power, to bring us all back. Which is ironic, since Merlin is a powerful wizard, and Devin here, surpassed even him.

Merlin then nodded. "Yes, yes, he has potential, but he is still young. He can protect himself with magic, but we haven't put him to the test if he can defined himself."

Devin became very irritated, at his master's words. "Why not do it right now", he said with an anger tone. "I can take any of you on!" This made Merlin disappointed.

"Well... If you can show yourself to defend yourself... Then that means... You have to find an another master to take you as their apprentice."

Devin scoffed and pushed up his glasses, which I barely noticed, since it looked like he didn't have none at all, when I met him.

Fine then... I don't mind at mind at all. I was about done studying all of your teaching." Merlin gave Devin a curious look. "What do you mean lad?"

Devin smirked, "what I'm trying to say is... When all of you were away, while I was studying... I looked at everyone's belongings. I searched through every nook and cranny to find something to research. Luckily... I found some hidden books, and I read every single one of them... Until, I found something that peaked my interest."

Then Devin lifted up his hand to the ceiling and darkness started to appear in his palm, as it was taking shape. When it was done, a black book appeared in his palm and he lowered his hand and said, " When I found this book... hidden under the bed... I knew it was something special that would give me power or something I should know about. But... For some reason, it won't open." Everyone gasped with shock and most of the people were angry.

Leon was keeping cool and was leaning on the wall. "So", he spoke, ...We took you in to learn, and you steal and get into our privacy. And worst of all... How can we expect you to trust you, after what you did." Devin smirked as he adjusted his glasses. "I don't expect you to. I don't care for anyone anymore. I gave up being nice and innocent a long time ago, before we even came to 'Radiant Garden'. I really don't care if you don't trust me. I seek knowledge when I have the opportunity.

You can banish me with you want to. But... I won't care. I can also go to a diffrent world and seek more knowledge, to make me more powerful."

Leon briefly closed his eyes and looked at Devin. "We will decide your punishment when we get back to our world." Devin smirked and closed his eyes, "Don't expect me to bring to home. All of you will have to find a way back yourselves." We all stared at him and Ashely looked like she was about to cry.

Then the stranger began to past me and went to Devin. Devin looked at him and said, "What do you want, you pest", he exclaimed.

The stranger then quickly grabbed the book from him, which made Devin Retaliate. "Give that back", he shouted, but the stranger pushed him on the floor.

Devin winced in pain and got up immediately. He stared at him. The stranger looked at the book, and said, "this does not belong to you", he said with a creepy-dark-tone. "This shouldn't be here in this realm." Everyone looked at him and I gasped. He looked then looked at two people who look with familiar to me.

One of them had white hair and the other had golden brown hair. They both had blue eyes. The white hair person looked pale, while the other also looked pale.

They white hair person had three spiky hair strands upwards and long hair on the back of his head. He looked Asian. He had a white shirt and light-blue pants.

The other one had three spiky strands of hair pointing obliquely on his left side, and the rest of his hair was spiky on his back forehead and they were wavy in his front.

He had on: green shirt and brown pants.

I thought to myself, "_have I seen them before... They look like... 'Them'"._ Then the stranger took off his hood, and I gasped to see who it was, but, I thought it was kinda obvious who it was. They other two lightly gasped. They both stood up and smiled. "It's good to see you again... Exile", they both said in unison.

Exile nodded and headed outside. The other two followed them. I also went with them, then the others went outside too.

Ashley looked at Devin. Devin walked past her, but, he bumped into her, which hurt her physically. But, she ignored it and went outside, leaving Santa in his workshop.

When everyone was outside, Exile opened a 'corridor of darkness, and he and the other two explained the properties of the corridor. Soon we all went to Radiant Garden.

When we were inside we saw another group of people. I quickly recognized them. We both looked at each other.

L-Lloyd, I hesitated. Lloyd smiled at me. "Long time no see", he replied back. When i just realized something. "Um... How long have you been here", I asked.

Lloyd then though to himself. About... An hour or so. This made us gasped. "You need to get out of her NOW!" Lloyd had a confused look. "Why is tha",Lloyd didn't finish his sentence since Tifa grabbed him and started to run towards the other side. The others did the same and grabbed a person and started to run towards the exit.

(End of: This is Halloween)

Later...

After we all got to Radiant Garden, we had to explain a lot of stuff, which made Raine scream in joy. The others were fascinated and we all introduced ourselves... except for Devin. After all the introductions. The citizens of Radiant Garden found us and were surprised when they couldn't find them. They all reassured them, that they were okay. But Devin got in the crowd and and looked at Leon with a calm face. He scoffed at him and said, "Well... What are you waiting for?"

Leon and the rest of the committee looked at him. The citizens looked at them and they were quite down.

Devin became irritated. "SO... What is my punishment! Were here aren't we! You said you give my punishment when we got back! Well... I'm waiting!"

Leon looked at him with a calm face. "Okay then... Your punishment for betraying out trust, stealing, and look at our belongings, without our permission!

I have to assume... You... For now now... Are now... Banished from this world, until... You are worthy to come here again. The crowd gasped and murmured.

Devin only scoffed at Leon. "Fine then... I won't come back here then... All of you are just a bunch of weaklings. But know this... I will be back... And I will defeat every single one of you, until I'm satisfied. Good Bye!" After that, his body diss appeared into light and headed towards the sky. That was the last of him. For good.

To Be Continued...

Skit: No Time!

Angelo: Sorry Guys! I'm way behind here! Have to go!


End file.
